narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken Miyamoto
Ken Miyamoto (ケン宮本, Miyamoto Ken) is a shinobi of Kumogakure and works as an advisor to the Raikage as well as being the current Head Ninja. He is sent to Konohagakure to help bring the villages closer. Background Ken was born in a large settlement around Kumogakure, the son of a Daimyō and a princess, Ken has noble roots and was brought up in luxury. His parents however, were murdered when he was quite young and as a result he was orphaned and sent to Kumogakure to become a shinobi. Ken was on Taiyo Inazuma's team. When Ken was promoted to Jōnin he was assigned his own squad of Genin consisting of Aomine Inazuma, Omoi and Karui. Personality Though he is usually laid-back, optimistic and jovial, he is a very clear-thinking person and is very perceptive, always paying attention to even the slightest details, and as such not much can surprise him, only raising his eyebrows after watching Hidan continue to talk after being decapitated. He usually has a cool, and relaxed attitude, never losing his smirk even while fighting an intense battle. Although he is often a fairly serious man, he has a very laid-back, easy going attitude, taking anything that came his way in his stride, but he is not incapable of being deadly serious when the situation insisted upon it. He always has back up plan, and a back up for his back up as he likes to think ahead. But despite this he is quite lazy and likes to spend a lot of his time sleeping and doing nothing. He has a thirst for knowledge and seeks to learn and understand everything he possibly can about ninjutsu, he is utterly fascinated with life and seeks to unravel all it's mysteries. Though he is bored very easily, causing him to become moody. He dislikes chores and only takes part in missions if they are of the utmost importance and even then he finds these tasks bothersome. All his qualities and quirks often lull others into a false sense of security and he will take advantage of this. Ken likes to stay near the action but rarely intervenes in situations, preferring to stay on the side-lines and observe so as to gather information for later use. He often knows more information than he lets on and is quite good at tricking people into doing things he wants. Though he is usually quite respectful, Ken can be quite foul-mouthed and disrespectful when he wants to rile someone up. Ken has a penchant for good timing, usually arriving at just the right moment, this is often used for comedic effect. Ken is passionate about few things but fighting is something he enjoys a great deal. Despite being very intelligent and having a strategic mind, he does have a hot temper that often gets him in trouble with The Raikage and his peers. He is quite a lusty man and something of a pervert, being well-known for his promiscuity. He is an avid fan of the Icha Icha series of novels and keeps up-to-date on the series almost to the point of it being like a religious practice. Appearance Ken has silver, medium-length spiked hair. While not being a particularly large person he is shown to posses a physique with considerable lean muscle mass not often seen in shinobi his age. Abilities As the Head Nija of Kumogakure, Ken is no doubt a powerful man, even at his young age. His abilities were such that the Raikage trusted him enough to send only him to back up Konohagakure, when they requested an entire team of high-level shinobi. His skill's are especially notable because he is well versed in so many different forms of combat to a high level. He is a natural prodigy and this was made evident from a very young age, rising through the ranks rapidly graduating form the academy at the age of six, becoming a Chūnin by seven and a Jōnin by thirteen and then later becoming the head ninja (supposedly the second strongest ninja in the entire village) before his eighteenth birthday. He was capable of fighting powerful very capable ninja before the time skip, and after it he could dispatch opponents like Suigetsu Hōzuki, Juugo and Aomine Inazuma with tremendous ease. He fought and defeated the Third Raikage without the use of his Sage Mode and using mostly Taijutsu. He was strong enough to fight on par with a reincarnated Taiyo Inazuma, one of the most powerful shinobi in the village's history (though it should be noted they were both holding back considerably). His name was enough to make an S-rank Missing-Nin like Kakuzu wary and for him to come to the descion to withdraw despite outnumbering Ken. Hironori Ōtsutsuki, a missing-nin whose abilities resulted in her being named a flee-on-sight threat was cautious of him and his skills. His whole style of fighting primarily focuses around erratic and odd movements to surprise his opponent with his unpredictability and vigorous offensive potential. Ninjutsu Ken primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and great knowledge which because of his vast understanding of chakra has helped him to master difficult techniques and gain a vast arsenal of techniques in his short life, which allow him to fight with strong versatility. He learnt how to use the Rasengan by himself after watching Naruto Uzumaki perform it. Ken can summon the dragon's of Tianlong Mountain to aid him in battle and he can use Cooperation Ninjutsu with these dragons too. He is particularly skilled with the Body Replacement Technique, switching places with the many swords he leaves scattered around the battlefield, allowing him great versatility with his attacks. His use of this jutsu is such that he can use it like an instantaneous form of transportation multiple times. Ken is also skilled enough with Space-Time Ninjutsu to use technique to summon weapons through seals kept around his person and use summoning techniques. He also is well versed in barrier ninjutsu, being able to use Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon to block a tailed beast ball. Because of his excellent chakra control, Ken can also use Medical Ninjutsu to heal wounds and perform miniature surgeries on himself and others. He can use high level Fūinjutsu like the Adamantine Sealing Chains to restrict his opponents movements and even temporarily restrain A Tailed Beast. Nature Transformation Ken is proficient in the use three of the basic nature transformation's: Lightning, Water, and Wind Release as well as Yang Release and additionally a Kekkei Genkai, Storm Release. Lightning Release, being his natural affinity, is his most practiced transformation and is the one he is the most skilled with, being considered a master in it's use. With his great chakra control, Ken developed a technique to transfer an opponents lightning chakra from their attack into his own body and then back out of his own body as his own attack. He can create multiple shadow clones with his lightning chakra, create creatures of lightning to track and hunt as well as fire beams of lightning into a source of water or through the earth to electrocute and numb his opponents. He was also able to combine his natural affinity with the Rasengan, something which even the original creator the technique, Minato Namikaze, failed to successfully do. Ken also uses his prowess with lightning chakra to supplement his great taijutsu skills, running the chakra around his bod to throw strikes which numb his opponents. Ken can also use his skill with his lightning chakra to channel it through his swords and other ninja tools to give them more cutting power, durability and the ability to paralyze people he cuts. He can apply his lightning to water and water jutsu to numb and electrocute opponents. With his ability in wind release, he can channel his wind chakra through a blade to create a singular blade off wind which can cut through large rocks easily. He can also create a massive gust of wind strong enough uproot multiple trees, send The Third Raikage flying and propel himself several hundred meters into the air. By combing his lightning and water chakra, Ken can use his Storm Release to create power thick storm clouds which generate lightning, to use as a smokescreen to launch attacks from or use to mask his movements or act as a cover for his escape. The cloud slowly absorbs chakra from the air and gradually increases in size. He can use these storm clouds to utilise natural lightning to use as an attack with his precise chakra control. Bukijutsu Ken has displayed great skill and versatility with various ninja tools like shuriken, kunai and staffs. Ken's speciality; Kenjutsu, renowned throughout Kumogakure as a master swordsman, his strikes are swift and strong, with his physical prowess aiding his offensive and defensive capabilities. He possesses a very unorthodox and unique style which is very difficult to match due it's unpredictability, involving erratic movements and multiple blades, coupled with his speed and use of the Body Replacement Technique. His skill with kenjustu is not limited to his own style, he is proficient in the use of Killer B's acrobat style and he is skilled in the use of Iaidō, the style of drawing. His ability with Kenjustu allowed him to briefly fight on par with Gin Yasuhiro, one the most revered swordsmen in shinobi history. His ability with blades is not limited to katana and his lightning swords, he wielded Kubikiribōchō with great skill after he snatched it from Suigetsu. Taijutsu Though taijutsu is not Ken's favoured style of fighting and is not his most proficient skill, his aptitude and ability for it drew comparisons to Might Guy from his peers and Kenji, a potential S-Rank nin from Konoha stated he had potential to fight on the same level as Might Guy with just his taijutsu. Ken's fighting style consists of fast unpredictable movement's and powerful strikes. He developed his own style of Taijutsu: Raidō, which involves using lightning chakra to move about quickly and by dealing swift and powerful blows, allows him to paralyze an opponent giving him additional openings. He is also relatively skilled in the use of Killer B's style of hand-to-hand combat, Disturbance Taijustu and likes to use wrestling moves like throws and holds during his hand-to-hand exchanges as well. His taijutsu is greatly enhanced by his physical prowess and intelligence. He can take on many opponents at once, being very mobile landing precise and powerful strikes, rag dolling his opponents, even those much larger than himself. Senjutsu Ken was taught how to use senjutsu by Shenlong, which he can use to increase his speed, durability, and physical strength. With his large reserves and prominent chakra control, ken can enter Sage Mode almost instantaneously and he can use shadow clones to gather natural energy for him to retain the use of this technique. His techniques become more powerful during the use of this mode and he can perform techniques like Sage Art: Storm Release Light Cannon. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ken possesses very large chakra reserves, not quite comparable to that of a Jinchūriki but enough to be considered an abnormally large amount. Ken has chakra reserves large enough to summon Shenlong and chakra potent enough to use senjutsu. However unlike most that have a great deal of chakra, Ken has excellent control over his chakra as seen by his ability to weave hand seals with one hand. His chakra control allows him to hide his chakra by altering its characteristics, negating the possibility of a sensor discovering him. His large chakra reserves allow him to use very chakra taxing technique's again and again in quick succession to no negative effect but despite this he likes to preserve his chakra as efficiently as possible. He is in phenomenal physical shape and if capable of performing feats of exceptional athleticism. Ken possesses immense physical might and has displayed levels of physical strength far exceeding his body size and stature. He hit the Third Raikage (while he was using his lightning armour) hard enough with just his head to cause him to cough up blood. He is capable of moving at incredible speeds, being able to cross great distances in the blink of an eye and take even the most spatially aware opponents by surprise, as seen against the Fourth Raikage. He is so fast that he was able to appear behind Sasuke Uchiha (with his Sharingan activated) and lightly tap his shoulder before he realised he had moved. His agility is notable and he is very nimble, bending and angling his body in obscene ways to avoid attacks from multiple angles with apparent ease and he can move through the narrowest creeks and dodge attacks even at close range. In addition, his reflexes are very impressive, and he is capable of dodging, deflecting, or in some instances, throwing back knives, arrows and similar projectiles. His body is also durable, being able to take immense punishment on the battlefield for extended periods of time and keep fighting. Sensory Perception Ken is a very adept sensor, being able to discern a individuals gender, size, chakra natures and whether that person has a Kekkai Genkai or not, and if they do what that particular Kekkai Genkai can do. He is such a skilled sensor that he can sense both the positive and negative emotions of someone and essentially read them like a book. His sensory abilities are not limited to his immediate and surrounding vicinity as he was able to feel a short, but powerful burst of chakra from Madara Uchiha, who at the time was several miles away. Because he can sense even the slightest hints of chakra, he can (when in sage mode) fight without the use of his eyes without diminishing his skills to any extent. He is skilled enough to notice even the slightest imbalances in his and other people's chakra, allowing him to recognize even the highest-level genjutsu and tell when someone was lying through the dishonest emotions causing chakra fluctuations. His sensory abilities allowed to him avoid falling under Sosuke Mizushima's hypnosis technique. Intelligence Perhaps his greatest asset, Ken is a very cunning and inventive individual and can formulate strategies in the midst of battle. Ken is very adept at using his skills in combinations to take his opponents by surprise. He can outsmart opponents like Sesshomaru Maki and Sosuke Mizushima, that are noted especially for their keen intellect and intelligence. Ken's impressive IQ was estimated to be over two hundred, much like Shikamaru Nara. He is very insightful of other people, allowing him to see through a person's demeanour and determine what they are thinking. Also able to read well into the situation, he can effectively predict many things well in advance. He can use many techniques which would not be considered high-level but use them in new and effective ways to make them more dangerous or to set up techniques which are much higher-level, as seen with his use of the basic transformation technique, being able to turn into a cat and with his chakra control change it to that of an average cat to confuse sensor types. He often uses simple jutsu like the Body Replacement Technique and Clone Technique to confuse his opponents while he asses their strengths and weaknesses before using those exploited weakness to his advantage. He is capable of thinking many moves ahead of him opponent, using various moves to get them right where he wants them, using many tricks to fool his opponents and get them to lower their guard, before striking and finishing them of. He is always thinking, always learning and does so at an extremely accelerated rate, improving by leaps and bounds during the time skip even though prior to it he was already skilled enough to become a Jōnin at thirteen, even the Raikage displayed surprise at his improvements. After watching him for just a few minutes, Ken deduced that Hidan's ability to inflict pain on others was directly linked to circle he was stood in and that he need ingest the blood of his desired target before being able to use his technique. Stats Trivia * Ken means sword when translated as (剣), possibly a reference to his skill with kenjustu. His second name Miyamoto (宮本) is taken from Miyamoto Musashi, a legendary rōnin and expert swordsmen. * According to the databook(s): ** Ken wants to fight Gin Yasuhiro again. ** Ken has completed 144 official missions in total: 56 D-rank, 43 C-rank, 24 B-rank, 17 A-rank and 4 S-rank. ** Ken's favourite word is "knowledge" (知識, chishiki). ** Ken's favourite food is ramen, something he has in common with Naruto Uzumaki. ** Ken's favourite number is Seven (セブン). ** Ken's favourite things to do are fighting, reading and sleeping. Quotes * (To) "'''Don't' bore me".